


How do Monsters do it?

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, F/M, Female Frisk, Interspecies Romance, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Soul Sex, Vaginal Fingering, empathic communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans probably isn’t the best Sex-Ed teacher in the world, but Frisk doesn’t really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do Monsters do it?

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, as it turns out, writing something purposefully meant to be outside the human realm of experience is actually really hard when you also happen to be human. Not sure if I pulled it off to be honest, but it was worth a try, right?

So far, I have to admit this whole "being more then friends" thing is turning out to be a lot like being friends.

Sans and I still did everything we had always done. We just sat a little closer and cuddled a lot more. It was kind of nice actually. No one had taken any poison, there hadn't been any tragic misunderstandings that pushed us to the brink, and no family members forbidding our relationship.

All and all, I was beginning to suspect love wasn't quite as difficult or dramatic as movies and books made it out to be. Or maybe sans was just so lazy that drama didn't even try wasting it's time on him.

There was one problem though. One tiny thing that kept bugging me. Usually when I was alone in my bedroom at night and everyone else was fast asleep.

As far as I could figure out, relationships had a set kind of trajectory. Like a line graph with the X axis labelled as time, and the Y axis labelled intimacy. Then you drew a diagonal line up the middle.

But at the moment, our relationship was more of a horizontal line and had been for quite a while.

The problem, as far as I could see, was a mix of two factors. One was that sans always waited for me to initiate anything more intense then hand holding, and two, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing when it came to monsters and sex. If that was even the proper word for it.

The human half was easier, since the internet was a thing that exists. But search efforts made on the monster equivalents had been far less successful. Probably because I didn't even know what I was looking for exactly.

Eventually I broke down and asked Toriel. Which resulted in a long speech about the power of love. I think if I tried to push her on it I could have convinced her I was old enough to hear the real thing, but then it dawned on me to just ask sans.

Sure it was a tiny bit awkward to have 'the talk' with the person who you wanted to do the things with. But honesty was important in a relationship. And we would have to have a talk about it at some point, so why not kill two birds with one stone?

And that's the short version of how I ended up under a cheery tree in early spring, sitting across from my boyfriend and looking at him with what I hoped was just the right amount of enthusiasm.

Sans was staring back at me. He seemed a little nervous, an extremely rare emotion for him.

"and you're absolutely sure about this?" he asked.

"You already asked me that. And yes. I am."

Sans sighs and rubs his spinal column with one hand.

"and you're sure no one else-"

I cut him off before he can finish.

"sans, I don't want it to be anyone else. I want to hear it from you."

I reach over and rest my hand on his knee and squeeze.

"It's just you and me right? This doesn't have to be awkward if we don't want it to be." I say.

"awkward. isn't the problem." Sans replies.

I'm about to ask him what he means by that, but he quickly cuts in with the start of his explanation.

"you know the basics of monster biology, right? like how all of this," he gestures to himself. "is my soul?"

I nod. That part was well documented in human history. Mostly because it was the primary weakness of monster-kind.

"That's where your magic comes from." I add. "-And why monsters can wield magic, while humans can't."

"yeah, exactly. you're too tied to all that um… fleshy stuff." Sans agrees.

I glance down at my fleshy stuff and frown.

"You like my fleshy stuff though, don't you?" I ask.

Sans smirks at me and reaches over to pitch my sides. I'm only wearing a spaghetti strap tank top for armor, and he knows that part is sensitive. I let out an indignant squeak and try to move away but he just follows me and starts to tickle instead.

His finger bones give him a completely unfair advantage. The smooth ends always send shivers through me when they glide over my bare skin. Sans slips his hands under my shirt, going right for my tummy. I retaliate, grabbing him around the shoulders and pulling him close. I have my own secret weapon, and this seems like just the moment to deploy it.

I manage to get a hand around the collar of his shirt. I tug it down, exposing a bit of his rib cage. I tuck my head under his chin and run my tongue over the length of his collar bone. The tickling slows and stops. He moans and I repeat the motion, then move up a bit to kiss the side of the bones in his neck.

"Okay. No more stalling." I decide. I reach behind me and push us back up into a sitting position.

"I'm not stalling. This is totally teaching you." sans replies, he slowly removes his hands. Then holds out his right one to me. I clasp it in my own, threading our fingers together.

"See how you're touching my soul right now?" sans asks, giving our twined hands a shake.

I blink at him, then take a second look at our hands. It feels just the same way it always does.

"I never thought of it like that." I admit.

"That's why monsters tend not to be as touchy as humans." Sans adds. "It's a 'what you see is what you get' kind of deal. There's not much to us that we don't wear on our sleeves. Or I guess in my case, on my bones."

He smiles at me but I don't feel like I can return the gesture.

"oh.. I'm sorry..." I mummer. I can't believe I never figured it out on my own. I mean, I knew, but I didn't...

"nothing to be sorry for." sans reassures me. He grips my hand tighter, proving the point. "If you had done anything I didn't like, I would have told you. Besides, with humans it's different. You're touching my soul but I'm not touching yours."

Oh, right. My heart sinks and nestles into the pit of my stomach. All this time sans was sharing a part of himself with me, while I kept mine hidden from him.

"That doesn't seem fair." I murmur. A thought starts to form in my mind.

"But, if my soul was ah... out. You could touch it right?" I ask. I'm not sure to refer to the state my soul enters when it becomes visible.

"um... yeah." Sans replies. He glances away from my eyes and starts shifts around a lot more than he was a second ago.

"Okay, let's do it then." I decide. I pull my shoulders back and puff out my chest. I don't actually know where my soul is when I'm not in battle, but it feels like it might be in the chest someplace. It is shaped like a heart after all.

"wait, you don't mean right now, do you?" sans asks.

"Why not?" I reply. He's still refusing to look me in the eye. You would think I'd just asked if he wanted to grab my breasts. Then again, we just discovered how little I understand. So maybe I basically just did.

"It's not dirty is it? I mean I've seen monsters hold hands. So it's the same thing right?"

"no, but you're… ah, human." sans explains. "it's uh… different."

He's actually lost for words, and it's kind of cute. Well, really cute. Sans' releases my hand so he can use his to gesture.

"-Human souls are stronger in general. Think of it like... If monster souls are a warm glow, human ones are a fire."

"So you're saying it would hurt you?" I ask. I glance down at my bosom, it doesn't exactly look dangerous.

"no. well kind of… look it's complicated. it's… ah… shit.." Sans trails off. He tries to pick up his train of thought and fumbles it. At last his shoulders sink and he sighs. "i knew i wasn't the person to try and explain this to you."

"Okay. Then let me ask a better question." I say. It's rare I ever get to have the upper hand in our conversations and I think I'm starting to like it. "Do you want to touch my soul?"

"…"

I lean forward, putting some of my weight onto my arms. Sans swallows, but doesn't move away. If I look closely I think I can see a few beads of sweat on his brow and… is that?

"You're blushing, just like Papyrus!" I crow. "I didn't think I'd ever see it."

Pointing it out just makes the color deepen. It's blue to. It must be a magical reaction. My own cheeks feel hot too, but then, so does everything else. This is exactly what I've been craving.

"frisk… you don't understand what you're asking for." sans says. He's using his serious tone of voice now. It's not as serious as he can get. Maybe about a seven on a scale of one to ten.

"It's my soul." I argue. "Besides, you're not answering the question I asked. Do you want to?"

There's another long pause. We both already know what his answer is going to be though. A simple no wouldn't require this much thought.

"yes…"

I press my lips to his mouth. Just a quick kiss, something familiar.

I sit back down on my heals and kneel on the grass. I wish I could draw out my soul on my own. But even that bit of magic was beyond my reach.

Before I fell into the underground, I had never even seen mine. Most humans live their whole lives without even knowing for sure it was there.

The ability to make a human soul visible and separate it from the body was the greatest defence monsters had ever created for themselves. Without it, humans would be invincible instead of just stronger.

I had asked Toriel when I was younger if I could learn it. But apparently it was so deeply ingrained into the DNA of all monster-kind that no one had to learn it, never mind teach it. It was simply passed from generation to generation through racial memory.

Though the basic spell was simple, it was a significant mark of power in a monster to be able to take the next step up and limit the movement of a human soul removed from the body. It was just my luck that I had to fight basically all of them.

Sans was probably strong enough to be able to cast it at that second level. But I'd never seen it firsthand to be sure.

I waited for a moment but nothing happened.

"I'm going to need your help with this." I remind him. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Sans looks at me for a while. He can embody the patience of a rock when he wants to. And the times he wants to overlap a lot with when I'm excited or impatient.

"There's only one way for me to find out what it's like, right?" I ask. Trying to stop myself from literally bouncing with anticipation.

"i'm really not going to be able to discourage you, hun?" sans asks.

I shake my head no. sans closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He holds his hands out towards my chest, they hover a few inches from my breasts. It kind of looks like he's planning to cop a feel. I think about commenting on it but the serious expression on sans' face dissuades me.

I fold my hands in my lap and try to calm myself with deep breaths.

It happens so fast I almost miss it. A flash of red light in the center of my chest, and there it is. I never quite got over how it didn't hurt. It seems like it should.

My soul is heart shaped. Though I know it has nothing to do with my actual heart. That's still pounding away in my chest.

I gently float it closer to sans' open hands. He flinches, and I stop. I don't want to be pushy. I repeat my breathing exercises and clasp my hands just a tiny bit tighter.

I smile at him and wait as patiently as I can. Sans gradually brings his fingertips closer. Cupping his hands like he's lifting an injured baby bird.

The feeling starts so subtlety that I don't even notice when it happened. One moment everything is normal then next I feel a tight pressure. I can't pinpoint what part of me this feeling is coming from. It seems like it's all around. It flows through every part, but it's separate from them, all at the same time.

This is nothing like getting hit with magical attacks. Those are an expression of a monster's personality but this is… everything.

"Ha… oh man… sans is that… you?" I ask. Eloquent as ever, stupid frisk.

The self-deprecating thought triggers a strange reaction. I feel bad that I think that about myself, and I also think that It's actually pretty cute when I stumble over my words. Those aren't my thoughts, but they fill me up regardless, and I feel them with every bit of sincerity sans' does.

I want to try. I focus on one thing I love about him. After a moment to reflect, I settle on the vicarious happiness I feel when I'm reminded of how much sans' really cares. It's so sweet and I want to treasure those I care about just as much as he does.

I send my thoughts and feelings through our invisible bond. That's probably not quite how it works but imagining it that way helps me make it happen.

He accepts my little gift. Though I don't think there's any way to decline. If I feel it, then he does to.

My curiosity stirs, I want to explore. I can sense something, just on the edge of perception. It's only a tiny flicker compared to the comfortable warmth of mutual respect and love, but it feels so different I can pick it out easily.

A bittersweet kind of sadness settles over me. I'd never felt anything quite like it. It hurt, but the memory of greater pain that has passed helps ease the burden. Something had left its mark here, etching a scar into the fabric of his soul.

Sans closes his eyes and grits his teeth. He's not comfortable with sharing that part of himself. Though he still wants to. I can feel the conflict, and under it, a deep longing. My heart skips a beat, I want him to. I what to share everything. Even, no especially, the painful parts.

My instincts urge me to get closer. I want to hold him so badly. My soul moves with me and the tiny ball of red energy collides with the palm of sans' hand.

I scream.

It's like someone turned the dial up past eleven and broke it. My vision goes double, the two images overlapping. Two separate perspective's trying to take the same place. I hear my scream echo, two tracks playing at once, just out of sync enough to turn it into a horrible mess.

Sans pulls away and the spell brakes. My soul vanishes and land on my back in the grass. At first I can't even remember how to breathe. I can still feel the aftershocks. My skin tingles all over and my body aches. But it's a good kind of ache. The kind you feel after running a marathon. I can feel the adrenalin in my system, just past its peak but still going strong.

I moan, pulling in my limbs and hugging myself tightly around the chest.

"oh, my god…" I whisper. Giving voice to the only three words I can think right now.

After another minute I roll over and push myself up on shaking arms.

"Is that how monsters have sex?!" I exclaim.

"no…. not… not really. fuck.."

Sans' doesn't sound like he's doing too well. I shake off as much of my shakiness as I can and crawl over to him.

"Are you alright?" I ask. I don't want to sound panicked but it slips in anyway. I reach out to his shoulder, hesitating at the last minute. Touching had caused his after all.

"yeah, just… peachy." Sans replies. He sits up stiffly, and glances down at his right hand. The one that had touched my soul. It looks fine and when he flexes his fingers it all seems to be in working order.

"I'm sorry…" I say. "I guess I should have listened to you."

"don't be. it's ah, educational. -and to be honest i was kind of curious what would happen myself." Sans's replies.

Relief kicks in and I snatch sans up in as tight a hug as I can give. I burry my face into the back of his hoodie. It's not as intense as what we just went through, but as a human, I can't help but value all this physical world nonsense.

Sans reaches behind his shoulder and ran his fingers through my hair.

"If it makes you feel better I'll admit that was actually kind of good. Just, maybe not something I would want to do every day." sans adds.

"it was amazing!" I shout, lifting my head from his shoulder and squeezing tight. "is that what it feels like to be you?"

"well kind of. close-ish at any rate." Sans replies.

"But that's not monster sex?"

Sans groans exasperatedly. I probably sound like a kid asking why the sky is blue over and over when they don't understand the answer. But I've come way to far now. There's no way I'm leaving until I know everything.

"it's half of it. just think like that, only more passive. normally you just get a vague sense of what the other person is feeling. then when everyone is comfortable, you cast some spells, rub them together, and it feels good." Sans explains.

My hands slip from his chest down to his hips. I was afraid it might be something like that. When he started talking about souls I thought since I had one… but I guess we're incompatible after all.

"So you need to have magic to do it properly?" I ask, just to clarify.

"for the way monsters do it. Yeah, you do."

I nod and stare down at the small patch of grass between my knees and his. Sans reaches over and cups the side of my face in his hand tilting my head back so I'm looking at him again.

"listen sweetie. the way i see it, the real problem here is how you're thinking about it. you keep asking yourself what you can do to be more like a monster. when you should be thinking about how we can meet in the middle." Sans says.

"You sound like you have an idea." I say. As soon as the words are out of my mouth they start to sink in. "so, you have been thinking about this!"

"you really thought i hadn't? jeese, i know i'm a good guy and all but i'm not  **that**  good." sans replies. He gives me the skeleton equivalent of a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. I bite down on my bottom lip. I hope he fantasized about me. It would only be fair since I fantasized about him a lot. Though, it was slightly limited by my lack of knowledge on monster sexuality.

"i was planning to wait a little longer before offering to try this. but seeing as you're so frisky right now.."

Sans pauses and grins at me, waiting for the pun to sink in. I stare back at him, both eyebrows raised as far as they can go.

"You've been waiting forever to say that, haven't you?" I ask.

"Maybe..." sans admits.

I laugh and lean in to kiss him. First on his mouth then again on his forehead. I glance around. I picked this clearing because of how isolated it was. It was just far enough off the hiking trails leading up Mt. Ebott that no one straying from the path would make it before deciding to turn back. Still, double checking can't hurt.

"Okay. Tell me what you want to try." I say.

"It's better if I show you."

Sans gently takes hold of my shoulders and props me against the trunk of the tree we were sitting under. The bark pokes into my lower back and shoulders but I quickly forget all about that when sans sits down between my open legs.

"-but first, let's just warm you up a bit."

He cups my face in both his hands and presses our foreheads together gently. I close my eyes and we stay like that for a moment. He rubs my cheeks in slow circles with his thumbs. Sans sits back and drops his hands down to my shoulders. I breathe in sharply, as his fingers press into the tense spots at the base of my neck where my shoulder blades meet.

It's just a massage but my temperature is steadily rising anyway. Maybe just because I know it's just the prelude to… well, something.

Sans' right hand strays and he slips his pointer finger under the duel straps of my bra and tank top. He slides them off my shoulder then does the same for the other side.

It's a cute little move, but sans is seriously overestimating my patience. I sit up just enough to slide my hand between my back and the tree. It takes a little more fumbling then I feel it ought to, seeing as I've been wearing one of these things every day for ten years, but I eventually manage to unhook my bra.

I push it down a bit and wiggle my arms out of the straps. Not as graceful as I was hoping. Note to self: find sexy way to get out of bras.

Sans didn't seem to notice though. He ran his hands down my collar and gently cupped my breasts. His thumbs rested on my nipples and with a few tiny movements he circled the tips of his fingers over them. My fingernails dig into my palms.

Sans brought his thumb and pointer finger together and pinched them just hard enough to make me squeak. That… hurt... but in a good way. A way that makes me want him to do it again.

He alternated between massage the sides of my breasts, and teasing my nipples. It was kind of relaxing actually. Like when sans rubs my shoulder or back, just more... melty.

"hey frisk, what did one boob say to the other boob?" sans asks.

"oh, no…" every fiber of my body told me not to bite, but in the end I couldn't resist. "I don't know, what?"

"you're my breast friend."

"Oh my fucking god!" I exclaim, barely able to get the words out before I start to giggle. I almost make sans lose his grip by laughing to hard. It's not even the joke, it's that he would decide to make it now of all times.

"You are the absolute worst. I love you so much." I murmur, slumping back down against the tree. I'm starting to slide further and further down it. Probably from not being able to hold still. Though, that's hardly my fault.

I'm so comfortable right now. Even though I'm laying on the ground with my shirt off. sans has a way of doing that. When I'm with him, it always feels like slumping on the couch on a Sunday with nothing to do but enjoy the moment.

Sans is sitting a little stiffly and he's stopped moving. My mind was wandering so I only just noticed.

"sans, what's the-"

"you know what you're doing? right?"

He cuts me off. He's trying to keep his lighthearted tone but the stress is clear in his voice. One of his eyes is closed and the other is barely open.

Last time I checked, he was the one touching me. What was I…?

There's energy in the air. I thought it was only my emotions, but I recognise it now. It's my soul, resonating with a cocktail of love and lust. I can't see it, but I can feel it. When sans and I put our souls in contact, it was the first time I had ever felt it separate from all the other sensations and chemical reactions of my body. Having that tiny moment uncrossed the wires.

"You can feel my soul?" I ask, even though I know that it's the only thing it could be. "But it's not even…"

"ah… h-human souls are like that. they don't keep to themselves." Sans replies. He tries to shrug but his shoulders are shaking. "normally it's not this bad. but ah… the more you feel the stronger feedback you send out. and i guess being horny counts as a very strong emotion."

"But you like it right, it doesn't hurt?" I ask. Though I'm not sure I can turn it off even if I wanted to.

"im fine. " Sans says, his grin widening a little as he gives one of my breasts a playful squeeze. "let's keep… keep going..."

There's so many questions I want to ask. But when sans lifts his hands from my chest and starts unbuttoning the front of my shorts I forget every single one of them.

I wonder for a moment how I'm going to wiggle out of my shorts, but before I can think of one sans flattens his palm against my tummy and slips his right hand down the front of my pants.

I yelp and grab sans around the shoulders. He's not even moving his fingers yet. They're just pressing lightly against me. I can feel my heartbeat down there along with the ache in my abdomen. I rock my hips a bit against sans' hand, trying to encourage him to start doing… anything really.

"Someone's eager." Sans observed. The smile on his face bordering very close to evil villain territory. He ran his fingertips over my core over and over, pressing into me just enough that I was sure this time they would go inside only for him to pull them back at the last moment.

I was so turned on his whole hand was getting sticky. I squeeze his shoulders then slide them down his ribcage and wrap my arms around his torso.

"I'm only eager because you're a gigantic tease." I muttered.

"if you want something you only need to ask." sans replies.

I give him a look, but it's hard to seem menacing when little twinges of pleasure keep catching me off guard.

"f-fine.. sans, pl-"

With a shift of his wrist, sans slides two fingers into me. I gasp, my shoulders arch back into the grass while my hips buck up.

"neat. you can't even tell that i've never done this before." Sans says. His smirk is almost as infuriating as it is attractive.

Wait. So sans hasn't either? I suppose that makes sense. After all it's not like there are a lot of other humans hanging around to practice on. I guess I just assumed since he's older than me he knew everything there was to know. I guess we're both doing a lot of learning tonight.

"I- I don't care, just don't stop." I mutter. I can't hold still so I settle for pawing at sans' back through his hoodie.

Sans starts thrusting his fingers into me. It feels so weird at first, his fingers are harder than mine. Having someone else do this, I can't figure out what he's going to do next until it's already happening. He's also doing this thing, curving his fingertips in towards my tummy while he moves his hands back, almost like he's looking for-

"ahh~!" I snap my mouth shut but my cry only turns into a moan. He's done something. But I can't think past the pulse of bliss to even wonder what it is.

Sans' moan harmonises with my own and as soon as I can think again I realise something.

"You can feel that to?" I ask.

"didn't i just tell you that?"

I suppose he did but I didn't quite put two and two together until just now. It's kinda hard to wrap my head around really. There's two whole separate levels to keep track of.

It all seemed to be working together though.

"This is what you meant by meeting in the middle." I realise.

"mumhum.. now isn't this better than just having me explain it to you?"

I laugh and nod, laying back down on the grass. I lift my legs up, crossing my ankles behind sans' back then pulling him down on top of me. It will probably limit how much he can move his fingers but I don't care. I need to hold him as tight as I can.

Sans pushes a third finger inside me. Lining his hand up with his thumb so he can play with my clit. I settle into the rhythm with him moving my hips to meet his hand. I rest my chin on his shoulder. It's easier to hold still the tighter I cling to him.

Every time sans his that spot I see flashes of white. My whimpers are muffled by sans' hoodie but his groans are right by my ear.

He hits my spot a few more times, and after each one I have to catch my breath. Each time is a little stronger than the last and he's moving a lot faster now. I want him to continue but… ow…

"enough?" sans asks.

I pry open one eye. I waver for a moment, but I already know what side I'm going to land on.

"ah… yeah.. I'm a bit sore." I admit with a sigh. I loosen my grip on sans shoulders and prop my weight onto my elbows. "Sorry…"

"hey, you'll get there soon. it takes a bit of practice, like anything." Sans reminds me.

I can't help a small whine as he extricates his hand from my shorts. He glances down at his fingers and rubs his pointer finger against this thumb before pulling them apart. A thin line of clear liquid stretches between the two digits.

"ha... weird." He mummers. But the look in his eyes looks a bit too keen to be just curiosity. I reach over and take his wrist. Grinning at him with half lidded eyes.

"Here, let me do it."

I lean in and close my lips around two of his fingers. I don't trust myself to look at him right now. I might lose my nerve. I focus on my tongue instead. It takes a little bit to lick all of them and I don't risk taking a peek until I finish with his pinky finger.

Sans is blushing again and the whites of his eyes have shrunken to tiny pinpricks. I smile at him and lift my arms over my head. I stretch out my upper body, everything feels a little achy from laying on the ground for so long. I hear my back crack, and I groan happily as everything falls back into proper place.

"Want to help me get dressed?" I ask.

Sans, doesn't reply. He's still staring, and He hasn't lowered his hand yet either.

"sans?"

I wave my arm in fort of his face and he snaps out of it with a jerk.

"next time you're going to do that you have to warn me first." He mutters.

With two pairs of hands we fix my clothing pretty fast. Though there nothing we can really do about the state of my panties. I'll just have to wait to get home to change.

But even after we finish, sans is still staring at me.

"I if didn't know better, I would think someone's love of fleshy stuff was turning into a fetish." I suggest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sans replies, glancing away. Somehow he's able to keep a straight face. Well, strait if you don't count his almost permanent grin.

I huff and collapse against him dragging us both back down to the grass. I settle down with my head resting on his ribcage. I could probably bait him more, but I'm way too tired to be assed. I had a lot of new things to process.

"I will admit I'm starting to understand why you humans are so obsessed with slamming your bits together all the time." Sans says.

I cringe and snicker at the same time.

"Ewww! don't say it like that."

"i'm just telling it like it is."

I huff and roll over on top of him. Sans makes a little 'hurk' sound but doesn't make a move to push me off.

"Like monsters have it so much better. With your souls going all over the place. At least I know where all my body parts are."

"that's not monsters souls though, it's only human souls that can't keep it in their pants."

Oh yeah. Man that was going to take some getting used to. Why hadn't anyone ever told me I was just projecting my emotions out at them? I mean, I knew about the whole "if a human strikes with the intent to kill-" thing, but not the other emotions being part of the deal.

"Hey wait!" I realize. Suddenly sitting bolt upright with my legs straddling sans' hipbone. "That's how you always know what I'm feeling!"

"Yeah?"

"You lied to me, you said you were reading my face."

"i didn't want to have to explain it. That's not technically lying. it's simplifying. sides, it's not exactly a topic for polite conversation."

Part of me doesn't want to forgive him for this that easily. But a bigger part truly can't be bothered to think of something to do for revenge.

"ugh fine.."

Maybe I'll think of something later. For now though I could do with a nap.


End file.
